The invention relates to an improvement in devices used to guard against the snagging of weeds on fishhooks commonly used with underwater and surface fishing lures. While numerous weed guards have been suggested in the literature or are available on the market, they are deficient in many respects. This invention seeks to solve the problems which remain with the prior art devices.
The need for a weed guard has long been recognized by fishermen who fish in waters containing weed beds, lily pads, and like marine growth. It is necessary that the hooks be protected against weeds during normal horizontal retrieve on the surface or submerged, and during vertical jigging, as well as while trolling. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a weed guard which attaches onto the barb of the hook, assuring that the hook can pass through weeds in any orientation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weed guard which does not distort the intended action and function of the lure. The weed guard as taught is lightweight and has little significant resistance to the water. Additionally, the guard offers very little and no significant resistance to the mouth of the fish engaging the hook, since the guard flexes away from the barb of the hook when the fish strikes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weed guard which is readily attachable to and removeable from the hook(s) of the lure. Most prior art devices are either permanently attached to the fishhook or attachable only by removing the hook from the lure for the purpose of slipping the device over the eye of the hook. Attachment of the weed guard to the eye of the hook via a hub with a locking slot allows flexibility for use or nonuse of the weed guard without requiring detachment of the hook from the lure. Yet, the weed guard is substantially securely locked against the rotational and longitudinal movement by a locking slot which does not interfere with the full use of the hook eye. The resilient wire material and the design of the wire loop guard allow the guard assembly to be put on a hook of any size including a very small one. Furthermore, the guard concept works with one hook or with a plurality of hooks.
It is a further object of the present invention to protect a fish, such as an undersized game fish, which is required by law to be released if caught. Such a fish, with a hook and guard impaled deep within its throat would sustain mortal damage upon attempted removal of the hook and guard. Rather than removing the hook, it would be clipped loose from the lure, and the fish would be released with the hook and guard in place. Therefore, the use of a wire loop guard, as opposed to a plastic or rubber one, allows for quicker disintegration of a hook and guard left within a fish.